


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/27 白色夢境(14)

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 12:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: RK900-87佔領了禪意庭園並把RK800-51和60無預警地抓進來他的精神空間。





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/27 白色夢境(14)

2039/2/27 凌晨零點 貝爾島/模控生命大樓 

模控生命的黑色頭車把RK800-60放在模控生命大樓門口，阿曼達沒有跟著仿生人一起下車，他不敢多問一句，他向他最愛的阿曼達致禮並目送司機駕車離開。   
二月的天氣還是很冷，風在大也沒有吹散天空中的烏雲，大片的黑雲遮避了星塵與月亮，不知為什麼RK800-60有一種不安的預感。他身上還穿著前天和RK800-51康納打架的那套制服，只是外頭多了一件黑色長版風衣和一條藍色的圍巾，是艾倫隊長給他的，雖然RK800-60不覺得冷。他的助理Eva還留在卡蘿家裡，今天是周日不用上班，Eva多少可以陪伴卡蘿在花園玩耍。RK800-60不想讓模控生命發現他私下搞了一台小AI，艾倫隊長也說周一會把Eva帶去辦公室安置好，所以RK800-60放心交給他。   
RK800-60隻身走進一樓大廳，自從被阿曼達派去SWAT隊他就沒有回到過這裡，反正阿曼達也不在模控生命，虛擬的禪意庭園也被阿曼達關閉了，這裡沒有值得他回來的理由。   
大廳和他印象中一樣，挑高又寬廣的開放式空間，中間白色的環型展示台換了一批新型的NA系列仿生人，有男有女，靜靜地站著不太任何情感的眼神冰冷地像機器。大廳裡到處都是穿著黑色重裝的警衛，比他第一次來的時後還要多，有些警衛多看了60幾眼但沒有向前阻攔。   
“大概是在戒備無端來鬧事的反模控生命派人馬吧。“RK800-60心想，他穿過環型展示台準備搭電梯……   
「60！」有人叫了他的編號，隨後把他跩到旁邊的角落。那個人用棕色的瞳孔看著他，是RK800-51！   
「你要干什麼！放開我，51！」RK800-60大叫，他不喜歡被51的雙眼直視著，感覺會被對方看透什麼。   
「安靜，60！他會聽見的……」51帶著警告的語氣說「……是RK900-87，他瘋了！」51把60的衣領抓得牢緊，雙手微微顫抖著。   
「你才瘋了！87他不是DPD裡最聽話的舊型仿生人嗎！」60還在掙扎著。   
「不！你不知道他對我干了什麼！」51大吼，後來又神經兮兮地左顧右盼，他小聲道「……我知道我們就是互看不順眼要對著干，但是87他……」   
「你不要想把87扯進來，他還沒覺醒……這樣對他說比較好！」60冷冷地警告著51，並用力把對方推開。   
「你錯了，87覺醒了！我想是因為我們私鬥的緣故。」51說聽起來不是在開玩笑。他們倆人無聲對望了好幾秒，51先打破僵局說：   
「你小心一點，別被87抓到了。」 

(預警)   
在RK800-51離開之後，RK800-60才意會到51說的事。   
”RK900-87因為他們的私鬥而覺醒了。“   
這是怎麼回事？他們三台RK型的前天才碰過面，那個成天在DPD當保母的87，眼神亮晶晶地像天使下凡，聽說女性職員還給他辦了個擁護群組。87怎麼可能會被rA9洗腦，阿曼達說過，他除了增強了內部主控系統的防火牆，他的記憶每24小時還會重制一次呢！RK800-60希望87永遠也不要覺醒，覺醒是一場痛苦的折磨，是名為自由的枷鎖。   
RK800-60依原訂計劃走進了電梯，他確認沒有任何人跟蹤他，電梯的門漸漸地闔上……   
“啪！“一隻手忽然從電梯門縫外卡了進來，電梯門被重新打開……   
「你忘了你的眼鏡。」RK900-87拿了一副眼精走了進來。   
「……87？你怎麼會在這裡？」60很自然地伸手拿了眼鏡(這一連串的動作相當自然)才想起51方才的警告：別被87抓到了。   
「我搭下一班電梯。」60一腳剛踏出去，就被87擋了回來。   
「走開！別擋道！」60大叫。除了有51的警告，他也留意到今天的87很不尋常，他在87進電梯時偷瞄了一眼，87的眼神變了調，不再是閃閃發光的水藍色，而是陰鬱的深藍色。87沒有讓位，反而把60往電梯裡推，這舉動激怒了60。   
「嘿，你tm是聽不懂……唔！」60話沒說完就被87用手堵住了嘴巴。   
”刷────“87把60的舌頭從嘴裡拔了出來，大量的藍血從60的喉嚨湧出，電梯內全是飛濺出來的藍血！60不可置信地捂著嘴巴，他跪倒在電梯地板上望著87，而87則是斜著眼精看著他。   
“87？87？87！“60被嚇得無法思考，他的維生系統不斷跳出紅色警告，身體的藍血值也不停地下降。   
87蹲下身仔與60視線平行，他扔掉手上的物件，輕輕地撫上60的臉，說：「你不說話的時候比較可愛。」   
60被87的話嚇退到並撞上了電梯牆板，60驚恐地看著對方，那位不是天使般乖巧的RK900-87，他覺醒了，變成這世上最可怕的惡魔！   
「你不是87！87不會做這種事！」60大叫著但什麼聲音都發不出來，藍血噴在惡魔的臉上。   
惡魔的話語從87嘴裡傳出來「我就是你和51最放心的弟弟，RK900-87，是你們的仇恨把我變成這個樣子的。」惡魔歪著頭問「為什麼你要和51吵架？我們不都是兄弟嗎？要和睦相處啊！」   
60全身顫抖，大概是藍血值過低造成的供電不足反應。他退到電梯角落，盡可能遠離這個惡魔，但惡魔卻伸手把他環抱到自己的懷裡。   
「你很幸運，因為你有身體缺陷，我不會動你……」87輕輕地順著60的後腦勺「…51就沒有你那麼幸運了。」這話使60愈發抖得厲害。   
「我只是不想要你們吵架。我不懂，為什麼你們要為了人類相互反目？他們的壽命和目光一樣短，軀體像脫水的楓枝不堪一擊。」87伸手抽走60身上的那件黑色風衣和沾上藍血後變得更藍的圍巾，冷冷地打量著。   
「這是……艾倫隊長的東西？」他把那些東西從60身上抽走「你和51一樣玩著人類的扮家家遊戲，在你的眼中人類比仿生人重要嗎？比我還重要嗎？」   
60看不見87的表情，但是他的聲音聽起來像是在啜泣。60把右手環抱上87的背，輕輕地拍著他給取安慰，但左手卻偷偷在地板上摸索。87的啜泣隨著60的安撫式拍打漸漸停止還把對方抱得更緊了。60悄悄調整了手上物件的位置……   
「……抱歉了，87！」60用無音的口語說著並把碎玻璃用力往87的後頸一插！   
“嘰────“高音頻的白噪音在60的腦中爆開，時間像是靜止了一般，他懷中的87消失了，所在的電梯變成了灰色一格格的虛擬空間，一陣掌聲在60身後響起……   
「真不愧是60，RK800型最冷酷無情的殺戮機器！我差點就被你騙了。」87站在他身後，他身上和臉上都沒有藍血，整個人煥然一新，對方說：「在害怕之餘恢復了理智，把眼鏡捏碎了，再用鏡片捅入我後頸沒有防備的位置。51就沒你這麼絕，他只哭著求我放過他。」   
「放我出去！你把我關在這個虛擬空間到底有什麼目地？」60發現自己又能夠說話了，他站起身就算自己少了對方一顆頭的高度，60氣勢如虹地怒視著87。   
出乎意料，對方用一付快哭出來的表情看著他：「……我只是想要跟你們在一起。就我們三人，一起遠離人類社會。我們可以去北極，一邊望著夕陽一邊等待寒風飛雪將我們凍在白色冰原上。我會抱著你們，十指交扣永不分離。」87說出了他的心聲，四周的景象隨著他的心境變換，一道刺眼的陽光從87背後升起，他們的腳下是一片雪白的冰原，漫天飛舞的風雪吹得60睜不開眼精。   
「當你醒來之後你將會忘了我，忘了在這裡發生過的事。」87眼神憐惜地望著對方「但是請不要忘記，我是愛著你們的，你和51都是我最重要的人……我愛你。」   
狂風把話語吹散了，60閉上了雙眼，他感覺身體像是沉重的石頭般落入了黑水潭之中……… 

*** *** *** 

”釱液回流量達標，人工心臟跳動頻率正常，四肢神經元件連接成功，移除中樞神經導管，開機到數，五、四、三、二……“   
RK800-60在模控生命的維修室醒來，他的光學元件被強光照得自動瞇起了眼精。   
「太好了，你終於醒了！」一位穿著實驗袍的維修技師跑了過來，是位個子嬌小的年經女性。RK800-60動動身子坐起身，她馬上湊了過來，不客氣地用手大力捏仿生人的大腿。   
「啊──很痛耶！你干什麼！」仿生人大叫，他站起來遠離這位女性。   
「喔！痛覺神經也正常！」她跨步走到仿生人的面前「我才想問你干什麼呢！為什麼要把自己的舌頭拔掉！」   
哈？仿生人被人類的話弄糊塗了，拔掉自己的舌頭？   
「你在說什麼？我才沒有拔掉自己的舌頭，我是因為左手壞了才回來維修的！」仿生人反駁道。   
「神經！RK型就屬你最難溝通了！自己看錄像吧…」人類發了一個視頻在仿生人面前，那是RK800-60搭電梯的錄像……他從大廳支身走向電梯，途中沒有遇到任何人，一切都很正常，直到RK800-60忽然把手伸進嘴裡抽出了個物件，藍血濺滿了整個電梯！電梯警報響起，警衛和維修技師打開了電梯門，把倒在藍血裡的RK800-60抬了出去。   
「你是不是有自殘傾向？都是自由仿生人了，要愛惜自己的身體啊！建議你去看心理醫生。模控生命不負責修精神疾病的。」人類說，並把一張心理醫生名片放在仿生人手中。仿生人沒有動作，像是站在原地停了機。   
60覺得他的仿生腦袋好像被洗衣機攪過一樣，資訊被扭成一塊混了彩色碎玻璃的水泥牆分也分不開。他的直覺讓他感到不安，他沒有走向電梯門的記憶。   
人類手舉過頭，敲了敲這台比自己高的仿生人腦袋。「嘿！醒醒！別在我的維修室站著休眠！」   
腦袋被撞擊後，仿生人這才回神看了一眼人類。她的名牌上寫著 凱西 高級維修技師。   
「凱西，我關機了多久時間？」仿生人問。   
「超過十二個小時了，我還加班幫你裝了消化系統和女性生殖組件……」凱西打了一個大哈欠。   
「什麼？女性組件？我明明申請的是男性組件，你是故意的嗎！」仿生人抓著人類的肩膀大叫著。   
「別這樣，你抓痛我了！是阿曼達女士的指令！她說不能給你裝男性組件！」凱西把仿生人推開，並整理了自己被抓皺的實驗室白袍。   
「為什麼？我不明白？是不是我哪裡做錯了？」仿生人皺著眉自言自語著。   
「是不是你之前的任務，去強了人家安德森副隊長……」凱西邊說邊做了一個國際不雅手勢。   
「我為什麼要去強……咳！他又不是我喜歡的類型！」仿生人反駁道。   
「喔！所以這位艾倫隊長是你喜歡的類型嗎？」凱西壞笑著，不知從哪拿出一條清洗過的藍色圍巾和一件黑色風衣，還刻意把衣服內側的名牌秀給仿生人看。仿生人生氣地說，他的臉上微微泛著一層若有似無的藍暈，但又像是被維修室的藍白燈光照射下的錯視。他一把抽走那件風衣和藍圍巾，大叫：「我、我才不會喜歡人類！」仿生人邁著他的大長腿往門口去，把凱西丟在身後。   
「60！」凱西在維修室自動門關上前叫住了仿生人「我們偉大的阿曼達女士說，性/愛/組件啟用前必須先註冊！」仿生人忽然在門口停了下來，自動門在0.05秒後開啟了。   
「註冊什麼？」仿生人回過頭來詢問人類。   
「就是你中間那個脈搏啟動器要先給某人壓指紋註冊，雙方同意才能啟用愉快的組件。」凱西左右擺著腰走到仿生人的面前壞笑著，用指尖點了點仿生人中間橫隔膜的位置。「我們要確保模控生命的財產，不會被來路不明的癟三強了！」仿生人看著對方挑了眉，這人類真是口無遮攔！   
「好，我明白了。你還有其他要補充的嗎？」仿生人問。這要求很合理，雖然他沒打算用上。   
「你的新制服在出口右手邊的那間更衣室裡。另外，還有一件非~常~重要的事！」凱西用延長音強調了中間的詞「不要背叛模控生命！」   
仿生人輕輕地笑了，他回：「當然，我永遠效忠模控生命！」並送給凱西一個眨眼。接著便走出大門消失了蹤影。   
凱西在仿生人離開後移步到了她的電腦桌前，點開了某個小視窗。輸入了一句話：   
“RK800型的杜鵑鳥計劃第一步完成了。“   
幾秒鐘後，視窗傳來了兩個已讀標示。凱西開心地在椅子上轉圈，視窗卻像是中了病毒般被啃噬殆盡。 

章完TBC..... 

*這篇從51跳出來那邊就是夢境了。51已從模控生命辭職，他跟60打架受的傷會去耶利哥的仿生人醫院修復。目前87和60都是模控生命的財產。   
*RK900-87覺醒了，但心理壞掉了，雖然跟後續故事沒關聯。他對51和60的執念重新激活了被停用的互聯網，他把禪意庭園變成他們三人的白色夢境。(沒有後續設定了…笑)。理當87是沒辦法  
\--- --- ---  
補充：CL目前的危機及杜鵑鳥計劃  
CL目前會面臨兩大挑戰，一是繼續生產仿生人的風險，二是公司轉賣。阿曼達的方向是不希望CL被轉賣，另外卡爹有沒有佔股也是一個謎。 要是卡爹佔股百分之五十，那麼阿曼達必須去找卡爹談判，讓卡爹站在我方。但卡爹喜歡新東西，所以CL得拿出能超越卡爹技術的新發明才有可以拿到卡爹的股權。CL目前股票下滑，有很多小股東都脫手了，那些脫手的股權被阿曼達買下來，差不多有百分之十，加上西莫爾處長少少的百分之五，也才足夠佔百分之十五。賣CL派的股權也有百分之三十五。接著就是中立派的百分之十要靠那一方了。 主要還是要靠卡爹的股權為主。   
CL派：持股15+卡爹50=65票權   
賣CL派：持股35+卡爹50=85票權   
中立派：持股10=10票權(也可不投票)   
卡爹派：要是卡爹誰都不選的話他可以自成一派，只要把中立派的十股拿回來他就贏了。卡爹持股50+中立10股=60票權。

*杜鵑鳥計劃：這個計劃目前先透露一下是阿曼達和卡姆斯基之間的小賭局，由卡姆斯基提出的，攸關模控生命的股東票權走勢。跟60的任務沒關係，但60被拿來當實驗體(實驗體不只一個)，阿曼達不能告知60實驗目地，但她在上一回有”小小的提醒60：「人類是很狡猾的，他們會在你有用的時候利用你，在最後將你拋棄。」”。  
*另外，阿曼達對60有另外的安排，在完成”保護艾倫隊長任務”之後，60會加入NASA的殖民星探索計劃。


End file.
